


Hold On

by ami_ven



Series: Hold On [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold on, Tim, hold on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #393 "clamp-down"

Tony struggled one-handed with the knot of his tie, slick fingers sliding on the silk, until he had it undone, and pulled it from his collar.

“No, no, no,” he said, desperately. “Hold on, Tim, hold on.”

McGee coughed, his grip on Tony’s arm already weakening as Tony used his tie to hold the makeshift bandage in place. “No p-promises,” he wheezed. “Tony, if I… you n-need to _tell_ …”

“Shut up,” Tony snapped. “You’re going to be fine. You _have_ to be fine, that’s an order. Got it?”

“Yes, b-boss,” said McGee, managing a smile, just as the ambulance arrived.

THE END


End file.
